A Demon in the system
by lil Demon
Summary: Buffy, Xander, Angel and Willow travel through the Circulatory System. This was made for Bio class...


Disclaimer: I own nothing at all  
  
Summery: Buffy, Xander, Angel and Willow travel through the Circulatory System. This was made for my Bio class so it really has to actual point to it.  
  
Please Review no matter if you hate it or like it!!  
  
***************************  
  
Before rumours flew through out the United States and Canada about an ailing President, the Secretary of State had called a little town in Southern California for help. Being that only the President and his few closest associates knew that it was not a high fat diet that was killing George but a microscopically small Demon which had been hired by the opposing parties to kill the President. So on April, 21, 2003 the only people that knew about demons arrived in Washington, they were Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Alexander ("Xander") Harris, and Angel. They were then put inside a submarine which was then shrunk down to the size of the demon, sucked up into a needle and then injected it to the upper arm, or the Subclavian Vein of George W. Bush. This is their Story.  
  
Upon entering the blood stream the group of four looked out their individual port windows and watched the cells out side float by "We are now in the Subclavian Vein" Willow announced to the toughly bewildered friends. "This will take us from the upper arm to the heart where we will hopefully find what is effecting the President." She continued.  
  
The four friends sat in silence for a little while until Xander noticed the odd look on Angel's face, "Hey Angel your not getting hungry or anything are you? Because we all know it would give me great pleasure to throw you out into the giant food tube out there!" He said while gesturing towards what lay behind the window. When all he was rewarded with was a low growl from Angel Xander smirked and said "I told you we should have made him eat before we came! The last thing we need is a food deprived Vampire outside in the President's blood!" Before Buffy and Angel could both hit Xander, Willow decided to inform them on where they were "Guys? We are now entering the Superior Vena Cava"  
  
Sitting back in their seats the four listened to the sound of the heart, or as Willow had previously informed them the opening and closing of the valves in the heart. Before Willow could tell where they were now Buffy spoke up "We are now in the right atrium.. right?" The others looked at her in bewilderment "Hey I paid attention in class to. sometimes." Shaking their heads Willow informed the group that Buffy was right and that was where they were.  
  
The next stop for the group was the Tricuspid Valve which led them into the Right Ventricle. From the Right Ventricle they were pushed up through the Semi Luner Valve and out the Pulmonary artery. "We are now heading towards the lungs guys, the blood cells need to get oxygen to carry around the body." No sooner then willow finished her sentence the group entered the lungs and into the capillaries where Willow explained that "The cells go here to get oxygenated, and then they enter the Venule in which the now oxygenated blood into the Pulmonary Vein and then back to the heart." As this all happened Buffy and the gang watched and waited looking for the demon and hoping that they would find it soon so they could get out of there.  
  
When they got back to the heart Willow continued her commentary on their locations "We are now entering the Left Atrium and now we are going through the Bicuspid valve and then into the Left Ventricle!" she exclaimed. Xander and Buffy both groaned at her excitement while Angel just sat there with his normal brooding appeal. Not noticing their boredom Willow continued along "We are now going through the Semi Luner Valve..." "Again?" Xander muttered. Not noticing him Willow continued on "to the Aorta!" At this Buffy's head shot up and she said "Once we leave the Aorta we enter the Dorsal Aorta and then on to the Femoral Artery, which leads to the leg, right?" Willow just stared wide eyed at Buffy and nodded her head. Buffy smiled and turned towards Angel "I told you I didn't sleep through all my classes!" With that she turned to face the front while Angel just sighed and chuckled, "We still haven't seen the demon, maybe it had left the body?" Angel inquired of Willow.  
  
"Maybe, we'll soon find out. We are now entering the Capillaries in the Femoral artery. Then we are out of the Capillaries and into the Venule where it transfers the now deoxygenated blood into the Femoral vein." "Hopefully they are ready to pick us up when we get there, or else we'll be stuck in here forever" Xander exclaimed "Actually we wouldn't because this submarine would eventually run out of fuel and we'd probably be got rid of along with the rest of the dead blood cells." Angel commented. The group all crossed their fingers and waited at their rendezvous point.  
  
They had not been there more then a minute when a slightly larger green slimy demon jumped on top of their sub, surprising the four. "I guess it didn't leave after all!!" Buffy yelled over the pounding. Buffy and Angel jumped up and each grabbed their weapon, before charging for the door, Willow had already put a spell over the sub to prevent leaks and allow the two to be able to breathe outside. After a good ten minutes Angel and Buffy came back into the Submarine dragging the headless demon. Just in time to because no sooner had the hatch closed then the needle pierced the skin above them and they were sucked back up. The mission was a success the demon had been killed and the President saved, but no one would never know about the bravery of the four people and the truth behind the "sickness". 


End file.
